Must Be Dreaming
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: This can't be real.." She breathed as she watched him...kill her. She wanted Kikyo to leave their lives forever...but not this way. "I saw him." She said to the cops as they dragged him away. "I didn't DO it Kagome" He cried to her. "But I saw her bleed."
1. Bleed For Me

I'm finally back and writing! I've been away for so long cause 1. I lost my mojo and 2. I've been having depression problems. Anywho…. Lol. I finally got enough of an inspiration to write this story. It's different from my usual writing cause it's set in Kagome's time and stuff, not the feudal era. So I guess that means it's an AU? Dunno what that means, but maybe I'm right.

Summary"This can't be real..." she breathed as she watched him….kill her. He was her lover, and the one he was killing...that was the woman he used to love. She agreed that Kikyo should leave their lives forever...but she didn't mean for him to kill her. "I...saw...him..." She said to the cops as they dragged him away from her. "Kagome, I didn't DO it" He cried to her. "But...I saw...I saw...her bleed."

Read and Review! P.s. If you noticed I got rid of those weird marking things.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Was she truly seeing this? Was it all real? But how? Why? What had driven him to do such an unholy act? Had she driven him to the point of…of..murder.

"No.." she breathed.

His arm raised and flew down. He drove the knife deep into the chest of…Kikyo. That woman that looked like her. That woman that had caused so much pain in her life. Kagome was glad she was gone…but not this way.

She watched as he stabbed her again and again. Blood splattered across his clothes and his face. That shirt, that was the one Kikyo had gotten him, Kagome knew because…he had told her. It was the blue button up one. His pants, those were the jeans he had worn on his and Kikyo's first date. Why was here wearing those clothes? Did he get pleasure out of killing her while wearing them?

"You'll never again bother us." He growled at her.

But she did not hear it. She was dead. Kikyo lay there soaking in a pool of blood. Her own blood. The same blood that held the soul of the woman that InuYasha had loved. He had loved her so much, and that hurt Kagome. Why was Kikyo so special?

"InuYasha…." Kagome whispered.

What had led to this? The day had seemed so…routine, so..why this?

**Earlier That Day**

"InuYasha, please don't go to work. I want you to stay home with me." She said playfully as she rolled on his bed.

InuYasha looked at her as he put his tie on. He smiled his toothy little grin. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I wish I could, but I can't miss anymore work."

"Oh bah on work! Why do you want to go so badly? It's because Kikyo works there to, isn't it?" She growled.

That had been a mistake. She knew she shouldn't bring up that name, but she couldn't help it.

InuYasha looked down at her a scowl on his face.

"You know very well that isn't true. I wish she wasn't there Kag, I wish she wasn't anywhere near us. But she is, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well then, maybe I should talk to her"

"No Kag, look during my lunch break I'll talk to her. Maybe I can get her to stop all that she's doing." He said and smoothed back Kagome's hair.

Kagome frowned at him but as he smoothed her hair she smiled. She could never stay angry at him, he was just to cute. He once again kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips.

"I'll be home right after work. Will you lay out my blue shirt and jeans? I figured you and I could go out tonight, maybe clubbing." He said and flashed another one of his perfect smiles.

With that he was gone. Out the door and to his car. Before she even got up and walked to the window, he was gone. She stared out the window for a long while just staring at where his car had been parked. He drove a nice car, a simple gray 2005 Nissan Maxima. It was a wonderful car, and held so many memories. It had been, after all, the first place they'd kissed.

Kagome blushed slightly reliving that memory. It had always been one of her favorites. She shook her head shaking the memory away. She grabbed her white, pink lined robe from the wall and wrapped it around herself. Underneath she wore only her thin silky blue nighty. She crossed the room to the closet and opened it up. She found the blue shirt and the best pair of blue jeans she could find. She laid them on the bed and stared at them.

"Kikyo…" She muttered remembering why those were his favorite clothes.

She let loose a deep sigh and left the room. Why did Kikyo have to rule their lives? She was such a….a…bitch!

Kagome shook her head trying to rid herself of all these bad thoughts. She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stared into the mirror for a few minutes. She smiled. She was a damn sexy twenty year old. Life had been good to her. She'd been gifted with good looks, a rich family, and the most wonderful man ever.

She threw off her robe and then her nighty. She had no undergarments on, those had been thrown aside the night before. Again she blushed. She stepped into the shower and turned the handles. Her shower lasted at least thirty minutes, much longer than usual. She just felt like she needed something to relax her.

Once her shower was down she toweled off and walked back into the bedroom. Not all of her clothes were here, but a few shirts and skirts and such, for those nights when she stayed over. She chose to wear her pink tank top with a big butterfly on it. With that she wore her favorite jean skirt, it had a small little butterfly print on the side of it.

She brushed her hair and then went about twirling and pulling it up into a beautiful Japanese style bun. She shoved in two chopsticks to complete the look. She put on a bit of light eyeshadow, mascara, and eye liner. She completed it all with a touch of lip gloss. She smacked her lips together and winked at her reflection.

After she was finished getting ready she grabbed the keys to her dark blue 1984 Datsun 300 ZX. It was an oldie, but a goodie. Her father had gotten for her on her sixteenth birthday. He had taken it to be completely repaired and installed with a newer motor, it had a leather interior with flower prints. It was her baby.

She grabbed her pink stilettos, strapped em, grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She swung open the door to her car and jumped in. With a twist of her wrist she got the engine roaring and was off.

She drove to her house, which resided on the other side of town. The big part of town, where all the snobs lived. She wasn't much like all of them. She enjoyed the high life, sure, but she never let it get to her. She pulled into the drive and went inside her home. It was a small house, or at least, smaller than the one she grew up in. It was a two bedroom. It had the works, kitchen, dining room, living room, two bathrooms and a basement.

She spent most of the morning just lounging around. She had a quick breakfast and watched some t.v. She then watched two of her favorite movies. "Sleepy Hallow" and "Secret Window" both staring her favorite actor, Johnny Depp. Sure it was American, but that didn't stop it from being good movies.

At around noon she turned off the t.v. and headed out. She was supposed to meet her best friend, Sango, for lunch at twelve thirty. She sped down the streets towards town. She didn't worry about cops, Tokyo was so big that hardly anyone ever got pulled over.

After a couple of sharp turns she finally pulled up to the restaurant. "Chez Tokyo!" She locked up her car and strode inside. Sango was already waiting for her. She sat at a table by the window, their favorite place to sit. Kagome plopped down into a chair and sighed.

"Sorry if I'm late." she said.

"No, your on time. I came a little early. Me and Miroku got into a fight." She said and shook her head.

What about this time?" Kagome asked.

"Because he was stupid enough to ask yet ANOTHER girl to bear his children. Sometimes I worry about that man." She said and stared out the window.

Kagome smiled to herself. As Sango stared out the window, she was smiling. She loved Miroku, even if he was a pervert.

"So anything new with you?" Sango asked.

"Not really. Kikyo still won't leave us be. She left ten messages on his answering machine yesterday. I swear that woman just needs to go away!" She said.

"Calm down Kagome. She'll give up sooner or later."

"Yea."

After a couple hours of eating and chatting the two girls decided to go their own ways for the day. Kagome hugged Sango and wished her luck with Miroku. She jumped into her car and went back to InuYasha's house. It was two o clock in the afternoon. He would be home within an hour. She pulled into his drive and raced inside.

She straightened up a little, that way they could leave immediately for their date. She fixed up her hair and make up. She also changed her clothes. This time she slipped into a dressy shirt with long sleeves. It was a soft shade of white. She put on a new skirt, a bit of a longer one, this one black.

Just as she was slipping on her earrings and other jewelry she heard his car pull into the drive.

She was about to yell out to her lover but held back. He was getting out of the car..but not alone. With him was Kikyo. Kagome held tightly onto her chest. She felt as if she couldn't breath. Before she could think straight she threw herself into the closet. She closed the slide doors, leaving only a little open for her to see. A few moments later they entered the room.

"InuYasha, I don't understand. Aren't you and Kagome still together?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have to know." He whispered.

A burning rage flew through her body. She wanted to lash out. She wanted to scream, to lunge out and….

Kikyo stood up and smiled. She left the room. InuYasha turned to see his clothes on the bed. He disrobed himself of his work clothes and slipped on the clothes laid out. He walked over to his dresser and pulled something out. Kagome could not see what it was. He left the room and that's when she heard the scream.

A few moments later InuYasha came back. He was dragging Kikyo by the hair into the room. She was kicking and screaming. And behind her was…a trail of blood.

"Stop it! Please stop it! I'll leave you alone!" Kikyo screamed.

"I know you will. Cause you won't live another day to ruin what we have!" He bellowed.

That's when he threw the first strike. He jabbed the dagger deep into her chest, into her heart. He stabbed again and again. Before long…her kicking….her screaming..stopped. She was…dead…

Kagome watched in horror.

**Present Time**

He picked up the body. And carried it from the room. Kagome could not move, she could not speak, could not breath. She fell to her side and passed out.

When finally she awoke, she found herself in a bright room. It felt sterile and cold. She blinked a few times before everything came into focus. She was in a hospital room. Panic over took her. Had InuYasha found her in the closet and tried to kill her to?

"Are you okay? Calm down now, your fine. How did you end up in that closet?" A strong mans voice asked.

Kagome looked around. Beside her was a police officer. He was looking at her with serious eyes. So cold, stone cold.

"I…I…hid in there…" She breathed.

She looked around her again. The room was filled with many people. A few cops, her mother and grandfather, her brother, and…..

"InuYasha!" She screamed.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" He said his eyes looking far to concerned.

"No don't come near me!" She screamed.

"Kag..I.."

"Miss, why were you in the closet?"

"He….he killed her….he killed her…." She said while pointing at InuYasha.

The police turned their gaze on InuYasha.

"Kag, I didn't do it!" He said as they dragged him out of the room.

"But…I saw…her bleed…" she mumbled.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Anygood? Please RR this is my first fic like this. You better stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be hella freaky!


	2. Ja Ne Old Friend

The first chapter went over very well. Now I must tell you now, pay close attention. Your not going to get the ending if you don't, well maybe. Lol. Read and Review please.

;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;

She sat alone in her living room. No lights were on, no t.v., no radio. Just nothing. It was complete and total silence. She sat there in her night robe, yet it was two in the afternoon. However, you couldn't tell that it was. All of her curtains were pulled shut blocking out any form of light.

"Why did he kill her..?" She asked herself.

It was the same question she always asked herself. It had been three days since the incident. InuYasha was in jail and being investigated as the murderer. Although they had Kagome as an eye witness, InuYasha still pled innocent.

"I loved him, why would he do this?"

She nearly jumped from her seat when a loud ringing sound filled the room. Kagome stared at the phone beside her. It was probably Sango, or her mother all worried about her.

Normally she'd ignore it. Why bother. But something, something made her want to reach over and answer it.

"Hello?" She said weakly.

"Hi Kagome.." A voice answered.

It was a voice unlike any other she had ever heard. It was not male, yet not female. She could not tell what it was. It was just a voice.

"Who is this?"

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"Killed her.."

"Who is this?"

Silence.

For a moment Kagome had thought the caller had hung up, but their was a light breathing on the other end. Whoever it was, was stalling.

"Call me, Anonymous." The voice said and laughed softly.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to tell you the truth, about the murder. I did it, not InuYasha."

"No, I saw him do it."

"You think you saw him. But I, I know the truth. And so do you Kagome. Think back…"

"No!" She screamed and slammed the phone down.

She sat there breathing heavily. The room a minute ago seemed to be loud and buzzing with noise. Now suddenly, it was quiet. Dead quiet. Who had that been? How could they have committed the murder. InuYasha had done it. She had seen him do it.

"Your losin it girl." She said to herself.

She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. She stood up from her seat and left the room.

She entered her bedroom and got dressed. She didn't dress all that flashy. She just slipped on a baggy shirt, one that had been Inu's, and a pair of tight jeans. She inhaled the scent that lingered on the shirt. She missed him, so very much.

She grabbed her keys at the door and slipped on her sandals. She slid into the seat of her car and started it up. She took off down the streets. After about five minutes of driving she pulled into the drive of a small blue house. She stepped out of her car and walked up to the door.

After pushing the doorbell she heard a voice and then the door opened.

"Oh, hey Kag-chan." Sango said trying to be cheerful.

"Hey, can…I come in?"

"Sure."

She entered the house and was led to the kitchen by Sango. They sat at the table and she poured them each a cup of hot green tea.

"So, what's up? You look horrible." Sango said as she sat down.

Kagome stared down into her tea.

"I got a phone call just a little bit ago…"

"From who?"

"I'm not sure..but they…they kept saying that they were…the killer…" She mumbled

"What?" Sango was now staring at Kagome.

"Yea, I couldn't tell who or what it was. They just kept saying how they killed Kikyo. But, San-chan, I SAW InuYasha kill her. I saw it with my own…two…." She quit talking at that.

Tears began to flow from her eyes. They fell to the table and into her cup. She had not cried at all since the murder…and she was well over due for a few tears. Sango reached over and rubbed her back while whispering "Shh, it'll be okay, it'll all be okay."

"No it (sniff) won't. He'll be put in…in (sniff) prison, and I'll never get to be with…him..(sniff)."

"Kag-chan, maybe he really didn't do it. You know, my dad was a very famous very good cop who later became a self employed detective. He taught me a lot of things, and one thing he always said 'things are not always as they appear'. And he was right. Perhaps someone dressed up like Inu-chan and committed the murder." Sango offered.

"Maybe…" Kagome said feeling a little spark of hope in her heart.

"I'm sure that's the reason! In fact, I think I'm going to look into this case. My dad taught me a lot of things about this sorta stuff." She said and smiled.

Kagome looked up and smiled back.

"Thanks San-chan, you know how to make a girl feel good."

"That's what best friends are for."

Sango jumped from her seat and threw her arms around Kagome.

After a little while longer of sitting and chatting, Kagome left to go home.

Her head felt heavy, and her eyes strained. The lights from the passing cars felt like daggers piercing into her eyes. She only wanted to go home and sleep, to just sleep and never again awake. She wanted this all to go away, for everyone and everything to just leave her alone.

She walked slowly to her bedroom, shuffling her feet all the way. She didn't have much strength as of late. She just felt so drained and helpless. She fell onto her bed and a minute later, passed out.

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

"Gods! I'm up already!" She screamed.

She threw back the covers and stood up from her bed. The ringing, what was it.

_**RING!**_

"The phone!" She said and ran from her room down the hallway to her living room.

She grabbed the phone and held it to her ear, hoping it was good news.

"Miss Higurashi?" A voice asked.

"Yes, this is her."

"I have some terrible news." The voice said again. It was an official sounding voice.

"O…okay. What is it?"

"Do you know a Miss Sango Mizaho?"

"Yes, she's my friend."

"Miss, please have a seat for this."

Kagome sat down on her chair next to the phone. Her heart was racing. Had Sango gotten hurt?

"Are you seated?"

"Yes."

"Miss Sango Mizaho was found…..dead this morning…murdered."

Kagome dropped the phone. Her eyes became red and blurred with tears. Dead? Murdered? But how? Her body shook, it felt weak. How could all of this be happening.

Kagome picked the phone back up, her voice and body was shaking.

"Are…y..yo..you sure it was…he…her?"

"Yes, we're sure. I'm sorry for your loss Miss Higurashi." Said the voice before they hung up.

Kagome dropped the phone and fell to the floor from her chair. She cried hard into the plush carpet. She cried and she cried until there were no tears left. Her eyes became dry and hard to open. She curled up into a little ball on the floor and remained there. She didn't even bother to answer the door when someone knocked on it.

"Kag-chan?" A voice called.

"Kag-chan!" The voice said again frantic this time.

Who was calling her? Who was carrying her to her room…why were they here. Didn't anyone know by now that she wanted to be left alone.

Slowly her eyes drifted tightly closed and she fell into a dreamless horrible sleep.

Warm light spread across her body. She blinked her eyes before anything could come into focus. She was laying in her bed, the curtains were drawn back, it was light in the room..and warm.

"Good your awake."

Kagome looked to her side. There in a chair next to her bed sat Miroku. He was sitting with a blanket wrapped around his body. He smiled, but it was a sad one. His eyes looked bloodshot like he had cried. His hair was all messy, very unlike him. His clothes seemed to be wrinkly and unwanted.

"Miroku…what are you…"

"I figured…that after you heard the news…you'd need someone here by your side…"

"How did this happen…who did it….why?" She asked.

"Well…their not sure who done it or why…but their questioning InuYasha, he was released last night because they didn't have enough evidence on him. They say it's to coincidental that she was murdered the same night he was freed."

Silence filled the room.

"Miroku…InuYasha was your best friend….do you know why…he would have done this?"

"Truthfully Kag…I don't think he did it."

"How come?" She asked remembering that strange phone call.

"Well, I just don't think he's the kind of person to do that. You'd have to be real sick in the head to kill someone. Inu's a good guy, and he loved you. He would never of done anything to put your relationship in danger."

Kagome sat up in her bed. She stared at Miroku. She was sure that she looked like a total mess, but at this point and time, that didn't matter.

"Miroku….." She whispered softly.

He stared back at her. Slowly tears formed at the corner of his eyes. They streamed down his face silently. Sango had been his lover, his future wife…his soul mate. And now she was gone. There was nothing worse than losing the one you loved.

He bent down and laid his head in Kagome's lap. He laid there and cried for a long while. All the time he laid there Kagome could think only of losing InuYasha. She never wanted to be without him, and she never wanted anyone or anything to get in the way. She was going to find who was doing all of this to her, and seek revenge.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Anyone know who the killer is yet? NO! Because I haven't told you yet. Lol. Read and Review please.


End file.
